Excuse Me Sir, But Do You Happen To Know French?
by Blargh Of Life
Summary: AkuRoku Quick Fic. Larxy's cousin came all the way from France to visit her in Harlem. But she dosen't want to deal with the twerp and sent him away with a heart broken red head she met working. Rated M just in case. But a definited MAYBE


_Anger. Frustration. Irritation. Humiliation._

"So what will it be baby?" the blonde behind the bar piped rubbing out a glass that she had pinned between two fingers.

"Mm?" he mumbled from the crook of his arm.

She took a exaggerated sigh and repeated in monotone, "What will it be?"

He threw up an arm and grunted, "Quartilla."

She double glanced, eyes round, "Sure you can afford that babe?" He looked up, eyes burning red, matching the crazed spikes protruding from his scalp. "Right now, I can afford anything I want." She quickly spun on her stilettos and leaned down, reaching for a large box. Attempting to start a conversation with her only other human counter part beside the creepy pianist in the corner of the room singing dreadfully out of pitch, she stated "I haven't seen anyone want this crap in ages." he replied with a grunt. She removed the lid with her long, red, and plastic nails. Pulling out a slim bottle of wine with the label, "Quartilla." on the side, there was a naked fat woman.

As long as she had worked at "WVC" she had only seen one other bar tender serve "Quartilla" and one glass was about twenty bucks. This was the only really expensive bottle the store had ever bought, and it had yet to pay itself off.

She walked over to the counter and set it down, and poured a glass. "Here babe. Now tell me what's the matter hmm?" she did'nt care if it was intrusive or not. This guy was probably half drunk, he wouldn't mind. "Thankies." he murmured finally sitting up, _who the hell says 'thankies' anymore?_ she thought. Now rather intrigued.

"I broke up." he mumbled, then took a sip, "with this kid I really liked."

"Why?" she asked, loving these college dramas.

"Cheating on me."

"Ouch." she replied, not at all sounding surprised.

"Then said it was my own damn fault." he slammed the glass down. She watched a drop of the precious "Quartilla" drip down the edge. "That sucks." she murmured, now alittle interested.

"Right? I really needed a drink so I came down here. I'm surprised it isn't crowded as hell."

"You just missed the rush." she sighed, remembering the last costumer to leave asked if he could spit on her. "Ooh." he croaked leaning alittle back on the vinyl stool.

She paused awkwardly just in time to hear the door bell chime.

A fair skinned kid walked in. He was no where near tall, and thin like a woman. His lips were pressed tight together, like he was hiding something. As well as eyes bright blue. A smiled curved on the woman's lips as she waved her rag wildly in the air. "Roxas! Roxas ! Sur ici ! " the red head could not interpret what the woman was saying and turned to see what her new personality was directed to.

A beautiful creature in a button up blue shirt and jeans.

_God._

The boy smiled and replied rather loudly, "Oh Larxene ! Hé ! " and ran to sit right next to him. The red head felt his heart began to pound rather loudly.

The two began to chatter in their special language that he was finally able to determine _'Hoshit they is speaking French!'_

"Hey chick!" he grabbed her wrist.

"Yes?" she asked, still turned to the boy.

"Who are you talking to?"

"Roxas, a friend from home."

"Where are you from?"

"France."

Roxas turned and placed a hand to his chest, "Oh désolé ! Je suis Roxas !"

"Uh, me Axel." he placed a hand on his own chest.

"Ax-el? Wi?" that he could understand.

"Wi." he replied, suddenly feeling smart from using the foreign language.

"Well I'm Larxy." the blonde bartender brandish her plastic fingernails, "Nice to meet you!"

"You too, Axel." he replied, making mental note that Larxy didn't sound French at all. He turned to the blonde boy that was sitting promptly on the stool, he looked perfect. The soft blue eyes stared carefully at his face, then moving down to Axel's own black sweater, then to his dark skinny boot leg pants then back to his face. Axel felt his face turn red as his monologue whispered excitedly, _'He checked you out!'_

_'Nu-uh!'_

_'Yes Uh!'_

Axel returned the favour quickly before looking back over to Larxene.

"Alors, Roxas. Comment avez-vous trouvé ma barre ? " Larxene asked leaning on the bar grinning at the blonde, he grinned back.

Roxas blushed and looked down, "Votre mère m'a dit. Je me suis passé vous cherche. Désolé si je m'impose sur n'importe quoi. "

Larxene made a sound of understanding and looked over to the red head who was nodding rhythmically, not understanding any of it.

"So..." he trailed off clasping his hands together, still smiling at Roxas intently.

Larxene watched her acquaintance intensely, mystified by his behavior, the way his red, puffy eyes had suddenly disappeared and how they traveled up and down her cousin's tiny body. Roxas seemed oblivious and was now admiring the wood work on the ceiling of "WVC".

'Hmm...' She thought, 'This could work out to get Roxas out of my hair.'

"So, Axel are you from around this part of town?"

Axel jumped, making Roxas giggle intently. "Uh, Yeah Yeah! I live in those apartments down the road." Axel thumbed towards the door, grinning at Roxas, who smiled politely in return.

"Oh cool! Say how about you take Roxas out and show him the town!" she let out a fake laugh and smiled at Roxas.

Axel smiled for a moment, then frowned, "But I barely know you guys, and I can't speak an ounce of french."

"Oh Roxas isn't too bad with english, he'll nod if he needs something! So how about it?" she was so close to getting out of baby sitting this little twerp...

"Uh, sure...How about it Roxas?"

Roxas cocked his head and stared rather confused. "Que ? "

"Uh, Larxene?"

She was happy to translate, "J'ai pensé il serait bon si Axel vous a sorti pour voir Harlem. Je dois le travail et il prendra vous soutient à ma Maman, comment semble-t-il ? "

Roxas looked rather hurt, then replied, "Mais Larxene, je vous ai pensé me montrerait environ ? "

"Roxas désolé, je dois le travail. Mais Axel semble assez agréable pour vous prendre. "

Roxas looked down and nodded, then smiled at Axel.

Axel grinned and gulped down the rest of the "Quartilla" and then began to dig through his pockets for a wallet.

"I'll just put it on your tab!" Larxene said quickly grabbing the glass and bottle. "Just go!" she said quickly.

"Oh okay...Thanks..." Axel hopped off the chair and strolled to the door, followed by Roxas, whose shoulders slumped.

"Je suis si désolé que je ne peux pas vous prendre autour de Rox !" she called as they strolled out through the door...

_Going..._

_Going..._

_Gone..._

_Yes... _

She smiled and pulled herself on top of the bar and sang along with the pianist in the corner.

* * *

Uh... I used an online translator to do the french don't be too mad if it isn't perfect. D But if you feel like something needs to be translated another way PLEASE SAY.

Thankies.

Reviews are love.


End file.
